


Acedia

by Scattered_Irises



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Based off of The Evillious Chronicles, Crumbling sense of self, Gen, Mistress, stepford smiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: Christopher Arclight-Dupuis—the husband of Gauche Dupuis and, born without the ability to sleep. Although Gauche had promised that he would love and marry Christopher in the past, his promises have become forgotten in the wake of money and mistresses. Sometimes, Christopher feels a tinge of resentment towards his wayward husband. As if he were just a decoration and a source of money.But most of the time, he was happy.
Relationships: V | Chris Arclight/Gauche
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085759
Kudos: 3





	Acedia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly more polished version of the piece I have on my Zexal tumblr, Tronnyboyo. As if I couldn’t be more addicted to this show.

  
"Who is he?” asked his husband’s newest plaything. **  
**

Gauche snorted and waved dismissively towards the silver-haired young man. Quietly, Christopher continued to dust the mantle of the fireplace, acting as if he hadn’t heard the woman’s query. He snuck a glance towards the woman and felt his lips curve into a frown. Quickly, he stopped himself. She was a lovely woman! Deep purple hair. Amber eyes. Lips tastefully colored. Clothes not too showy nor too cheap. Easy to look at. Besides, his husband had needs that he couldn’t fulfill. What was the harm in sharing him?

_She looks like a whore,_ hissed a voice in his head. Christopher gripped the duster tighter and forced a welcoming smile at the woman. _Yes, what was the harm?_ Besides, this was far from his husband’s first conquest. 

“No one important,” Gauche grunted. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

“Oookayy~” giggled his mistress giddily.

As their footsteps receded away alongside the woman’s chatter, Christopher set down his duster and sat down on the loveseat. He turned towards a photograph depicting their wedding, he in dark blue and Gauche in maroon. Even then, his husband had had a penchant for ostentatious clothing. Fur trimmed his jacket and embroidery lined his pockets. In comparison, Christopher looked plain, with his simple silk tie and diamond pin. A crow besides a peacock. A plain stone besides polished bismuth. 

Despite that, it had been his family that had paid for Gauche’s suit. 

He leaned back in his seat and pushed the photograph away from him.

_No one important?_ _He was his husband for the Hellish Yard’s sake._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Christopher buried his face in his hands. He took in a few deep breaths, attempting to emulate what others had done in times of distress. It never helped, but he hoped that someday it would. If he kept on trying...

  
_It was fine._

_It was fine._

_It was fine._

_As long as he was able to be by Gauche’s side, it would be fine.  
  
_

Even if Gauche didn’t love him back. 

  
Despite those thoughts, he felt the telltale prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes and his chest coming to a standstill, like it usually was. He longed to breathe, take in air and distribute it throughout his body. Like they had shown him in medical school. Into the lungs and distributed throughout the body by blood. Bit by bit, every piece working together like a well-oiled machine. Just once...

Yet his chest remained still without his conscious thought. Gauche hated that about him. How he didn’t breathe. How he couldn’t sleep. Tears continued to prickle Christopher’s eyes. At least he could cry.

_Gauche had forgotten their promise they had made as children._

But that was fine. He swallowed. Willed his mouth to open and chest to expand in a facsimile of breathing. 

He _was fine._

Besides, wasn’t his husband particularly stressed for the past few weeks? 

_Because he was running low on money._

They still had enough for basic necessities. 

_But how long would that last?_

The pharmacy was making a decent amount of money, but it would never make enough to fully support his husband’s lavish ( _and unfaithful_ ) lifestyle. Quickly brushing his tears away, Christopher walked towards the mirror and began to look at his reflection. 

He needed to do something. To help Gauche. 

_To help himself._

Right. 

Wasn’t there a sleep tonic formula that his husband’s colleague showed him? Now that he thought of it, it would probably boost sales at the pharmacy. 

Everyone in town seemed stressed, from his husband to his father. This sleep tonic, this gift, would be a great aid to all of their problems. 

_He had his own problems too, right?_

_Then why did his face never change?_

His face was always blemish free, with pale skin that strangely never burned in the sun. His eyes were always blue and bright, shining even in the midst of the night. It was one of the reasons why Gauche never wanted to see him after the sun had set. And his hair, always so bright and shiny. 

_He was beautiful, wasn’t he?_

But he had brains too. He just wished that people knew that. He wasn’t the son of a doctor for nothing. Gauche…he…he treated him like a piece of furniture. Like a decoration. _Like a doll._ Perhaps…perhaps once he gave Gauche his gift, his husband would think otherwise.

A small smile filled Christopher’s lips. Gauche would thank him. The entire town would thank him. And maybe, at the end, he too would be able to sleep. 


End file.
